


Sticky Sweet

by gogogrohl



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogrohl/pseuds/gogogrohl
Summary: Colson & Pete have some fun while filming The Dirt.





	Sticky Sweet

"Right here?" Pete asked as he stumbled into the costume closet.

"I don't care... Yeah, that's fine. I don't care... I just need you. NOW."

Colson came crashing into the back of Pete, lips again chewing at the back of his neck.

Pete turned around in the small dark room. Before he could even look into Colson's blue eyes, Colson grabbed him, causing their bodies to slam together. Colson was already exploring Pete's mouth as he started to push Pete back against the corner of the wall, trying to unbuckle both his and Pete's pants at the same time. Suddenly they heard voices calling their names. Colson panicked and froze.

"It's okay. They won't find us. We have time... It's okay." Pete whispered in a groan to Colson.

Colson's lips started moving again, this time faster, around Pete's, sucking on his bottom lip, then pausing to allow Pete's tongue to enter into his mouth.

Pete's hand went sliding down into Colson's pants, into his boxers. His hand wrapped around Colson's hard dick and he began stroking him. Colson, now kissing Pete's neck, started to moan. His head went back as he grunted, telling Pete to do more.

Pete had a good rhythm going. He went to Colson's neck, as Colson's head went back, and was placing soft, tender kisses on him.

"Do me." Pete suddenly said in a whisper as Colson continued to moan, his eyes closed, gasping for whatever air he could find.

"Huh?" he asked upon hearing Pete's request.

"Do me!" Pete then shouted, not being able to stay quiet. "Make me cum, man!" Pete groaned louder against Colson's face, his hand still working Colson.

Colson came forward, pushing Pete back against the wall again. He started kissing him again, more rough this time as he stuck his hand down into Pete's pants and boxers and grabbed Pete's dick and began jerking without another seconds thought.

Pete's hand started to slide up and down Colson faster, causing Colson's hand to pick up a fidgety pace against Pete.

Colson was trying to muffle his noises of pleasure as he felt Pete's hand on him. Pete started to take longer strokes, causing Colson to deep throat his moaning while still trying to concentrate on bringing Pete to climax.

Pete started to rub the tip of Colson's erection, at the same time, his head hit back against the wall. His own eyes squeezing shut now, clenching his teeth, trying not to yelp, as Colson was starting to move faster on his dick.

Colson fell forward onto him, burying his face into Pete's neck.

Pete's head was now tilted back, he himself looking for air. Both their breathing got real heavy, Pete's now matching his co-star's. 

Pete's eyes rolled back, feeling the sweat from Colson's hand as it slid up and down his dick.

With a couple more steady strokes, Colson released onto Pete's hand. Pete's chest was heaving harder now, pulling his shaky hand out of Colson's pants. Colson's eyes were opened and were watching Pete's face distort from being close to orgasm. He watched as Pete brought his hand up to his face and stuck three of his fingers into his mouth, his eyes still rolling back, tasting and sucking Colson's flavor off of himself.

Colson suddenly flew back, his own hand jerking out from Pete's pants. He fell to his knees in front of Pete, pulling Pete's pants and boxers down with him. His mouth covering around Pete's dick, he sucked him off the rest of the way. Swollowing Pete's hot cum as Pete let out a groan that almost echoed off the three walls surrounding them.

A couple seconds later, Colson stood up, pulling his pants up and wiping off his mouth. Pete's head was still pressed against the wall as he buckled himself back up.

They then suddenly heard "Colson, where the fuck are you? Your scene's up!"


End file.
